candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Levels/Gallery/Dreamworld
World 1= DR level 24.png Level 43 Dreamworld Buffed.png Level 47 Dreamworld.png Level-53 Dreamworld.png Level-54 Dreamworld.png|More ingredients and a very unstable Moon Scale makes this ridiculous. Level 67 Dreamworld.png|The beginning of the DR Hell's Cluster with an extremely unstable Moon Scale. Level 68 Dreamworld.png|With six colours, limited moves and one move moonstruck, it is one of the worst. Level 70 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with much fewer moves?! Level 72 Dreamworld.png Level 73 Dreamworld.png|Fewer moves with five colours and useless moonstruck? Level 78 Dreamworld.png |-| 2= Level-84 Dreamworld.png Level 89 Dreamworld.png|With only 40% as many moves given, this is extremely tough. Level 91 Dreamworld.png Level 95 Dreamworld.png Level101DreamworldBeforecandy.png Level 102(Dreamworld).png Level 103 Dreamworld.png Level 104 Dreamworld.png Level 105 Dreamworld.png Level 108 Dreamworld.png Level 109 Dreamworld.png|It only gets worse! Level 113 Dreamworld.png Level 116 Dreamworld.png|How can you do this with just half as many moves as you had before? Level 117 Dreamworld.png|These levels in this stage are not a breeze. Level 118 Dreamworld.png|More blockers, fewer moves and very unstable Moon Scale, I have nothing to say. Level 120 Dreamworld.png Level 121 Dreamworld.png Level 123 Dreamworld.png|Odus is going, going, gone.... Level 124 Dreamworld.png Level 125 Dreamworld Nerfed.png|Good luck on this level! Level 129 Dreamworld.png Level 130 Dreamworld.png Level 141 Dreamworld.png Dreamworld level 145.png Level 147 Dreamworld.png|You might as well go and a more interesting game without the sadism of this level. Level 149 Dreamworld.png Level 162 Dreamworld.png Level 163 Dreamworld.png Dream164.png Dream168.png|Looks easy until the moon scale will think you otherwise. |-| 3= Level 173 Dreamworld.png Level 180 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, but it's the beginning of part V! Level 181 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Level 182 Dreamworld.png|Same starting layout as Reality, but you need to collect a lot of striped candies! Level 187 Dreamworld.png Level 189 Dreamworld.png Level 195 Dreamworld.png|Two additional striped + striped combination are not peanuts. Level 198 Dreamworld.png|A level like this can take a while to deal with! Level 199 Dreamworld.png|A long Moon Struck is not enough to balance out the decrease in the number of moves. Level 202 Dreamworld before.png|So many colour bombs to use in so few moves, when Odus is around? Level 205 Dreamworld.png Level 211 Dreamworld.png Level 227 Dreamworld.png Level 228 Dreamworld.png Level 232 Dreamworld.png Level 235 Dreamworld.png Level 237 Dreamworld.png|Instead of helping, moonstrucks are harmful and orders like this is impossible to beat with a few amounts of moves. Level 241 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Level 250 Dreamworld.png|A slight change in components can buff a level from very easy to extremely hard... Level 257 Dreamworld.png |-| 4= Level 266 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Level 267 Dreamworld.png Level 268 Dreamworld.png Level 272 Dreamworld.png|Ten ingredients in fewer moves? I wonder how can this be done. Level 276 Dreamworld.png|And this is not the worst form yet! Level 277 Dreamworld.png|Odus is totally drunk. Make a wrapped and he is about to fall! Level 287 Dreamworld.png DR level 289.png|This level is a bomb ready to explode! Level 297 Dreamworld.png Level 300 Dreamworld.png|One more colour and fewer moves makes this tougher! Level 303 Dreamworld.png Level 305 Dreamworld.png|Use your moonstruck wisely.... Level 320 Dreamworld.png|After the relaxing resort of DR level 65, have a "good" stay in this one! Level 323 Dreamworld.png|You already know what this level looks like and to be really, really difficult. Level 325 Dreamworld.png|Life just got a lot tougher! 1 ingredient at a time with fewer moves and lack of moonstruck. Level 326 Dreamworld.png Level 328 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|It was a pain for mobile players with old cascade mechanic. Level 329 Dreamworld.png Level 337 Dreamworld.png Level 338 Dreamworld.png|Seriously, who thinks this level is too easy by making this level way too hard for us? Level 340 Dreamworld.png|Liquorice swirls will be a big problem.... Level341DW.JPG|If four colours is extremely hard, you know what five colours means. Level 343 Dreamworld.png |-| 5= Level 353 Dreamworld.png|Moon Struck is quite useless with the blockers.... Level 354 Dreamworld before.png Level 355 Dreamworld.png|Level 125's successor, anyone? Level 357 Dreamworld.png|Even with three more moves, it does not make it easier to bring down 18 ingredients. Level 376 Dreamworld.png|Good Luck setting off the cake bomb with 5 Colours now! Level 383 Dreamworld 1st.png|Who thought it was a good idea to have more than double the amount of ingredients just because of the two columns of ingredient lanes? Level 384 Dreamworld.png|One more combination in fewer moves with an extremely unstable Moon Scale?! Level 385 Dreamworld.png|Is the Reality too easy, so split the boards like this in Dreamworld!? Level 386 Dreamworld.png Level 387 Dreamworld.png|Never underestimate the difficulty from the added holes! Level 389 Dreamworld before.png|Level 202's successor, anyone? Level 391 Dreamworld.png|It is hard to reach these colour bombs, adding the Moon Scale makes it insane! Level 392 Dreamworld.png|With 50 moves. It's not easy with more chocolate spawners and unstable moonscale. Level 394 Dreamworld.png|Cake bombs are very hard to clear. Level 395 Dreamworld.png|Your dreams will become a nightmare! Level 399 Dreamworld.png Level 402 Dreamworld.png Level 404 Dreamworld.png Level 409 Dreamworld.png|If the endless loophole is not enough, add a very unstable Moon Scale! Level 414 Dreamworld V2.png Level 415 Dreamworld before.png|Another extremely unstable Moon Scale with a large amount of colour bombs needed?! Level 417 Dreamworld before.png|Same as the second version of reality. Level 419 Dreamworld before.png Level 420 Dreamworld before.png Level 422 Dreamworld before.png Level 423 Dreamworld before.png|Only 20 moves instead of 50? Level 424 Dreamworld before.png Level 425 Dreamworld before.png|The Reality legendary has returned to Dreamworld. Level 429 Dreamworld.png|This buff is unnecessary. Level 430 Dreamworld.png|Hardest level in the game. It's impossible to make 8 more colour bombs within 16 moves and the bombs make you suffer. Level 432 Dreamworld.png Level 434 Dreamworld before.png|A chain of three within only ten levels is driving player madness! Level 435 Dreamworld.png Level 437 Dreamworld 2nd.png|How many levels they messed up before they realized this level is virtually impossible? |-| 6= Level 445 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Level 446 Dreamworld.png Level 447 Dreamworld.png Level 448 Dreamworld.png|With 100 candies in an unstable moon scale and much fewer moves makes this ridiculous. Level 449 Dreamworld.png|Another unnecessary buff from an extremely hard episode. Level 450 Dreamworld.png|Just because of hating toffee tornadoes by replacing them into chocolate spawners are a seriously bad idea. Level 453 Dreamworld 1st.png|Too many wrapped candies needed with a not very stable moon scale is absolutely crazy! Level 454 Dreamworld.png Level 455 Dreamworld 1st.png|The unnecessary sixth colour is a huge liability especially with an unstable moon scale! Level 463 Dreamworld.png Level 466 Dreamworld after.png|Even with a continuous 20 move moon struck, watch out for the points earned! Level 467 Dreamworld.png Level 470 Dreamworld.png|Only 15 moves?! Level 479 Dreamworld.png Level 483 Dreamworld.png Level 489 Dreamworld.png|Only 10 moves instead of 35? Level 491 Dreamworld.png|All the bombs ruin you on passing the level....... Level 493 Dreamworld.png Level 494 Dreamworld.png|Pre-buffed level 434's much enhanced brother, anyone? Level 495 Dreamworld.png|With 15 moves instead of 40, it is much harder. Level 496 Dreamworld 1st.png|Mind the bombs... Level 502 Dreamworld.png Level 529 Dreamworld.png |-| 7= Level 533 Dreamworld.png|Too many liquorice swirls and a conveyor belt disrupting everything... Level 534 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with fewer moves and a useless moonstruck? Level 535 Dreamworld.png|Only 20 moves, an unstable moon scale and a useless moonstruck? Level 541 Dreamworld.png|The jelly version of pre-nerfed level 455, anyone? Level 543 Dreamworld.png|13 fewer moves with one more colours is impossible. Level 544 Dreamworld.png Level 548 Dreamworld.png Level 552 Dreamworld.png Level 555 Dreamworld.png|One more colour, fewer moves and more than double amount of orders to be collected?! Level 556 Dreamworld.png|Only 15 moves? Level 557 Dreamworld.png Level 563 Dreamworld.png|Surviving 18 moves to moon struck with unstable moon scales and conveyor belts? Level 570 Dreamworld.png|Odus is dizzy and we are already running out of time and space! Level 576 Dreamworld.png|Two more ingredients, 20 fewer moves and a marginally stable moon scale? Four moves of moon struck is not enough. Level 577 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with fewer moves and a useless moonstruck? Level 580 Dreamworld.png Level 582 Dreamworld.png Level 585 Dreamworld.png|The need to use special candies and an unstable moon scale does not mix! Level 586 Dreamworld.png|Reality counterpart is very hard with 35 moves, not much to say with fewer moves for this. Level 587 Dreamworld before.png|3 times ingredients, 5 colours instead of 3, liquorice locks, and useless moonstruck!? Another horrible level. Level 589 Dreamworld.png Level 592 Dreamworld.png Level 594 Dreamworld.png Level 596 Dreamworld.png Level 597 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with useless moonstruck and an unstable moon scale? Level 601 Dreamworld.png|Moon struck will harm instead of helping the player! Level 602 Dreamworld.png Level 604 Dreamworld.png|Level 73 just got much harder! Level 605 Dreamworld.png|The evilness of level 338 has been combined with one more colour than Reality! Level 607 Dreamworld.png|Can you clear all the jellies with 3 fewer moves and one additional colour? Level 608 Dreamworld.png|Do not forget to earn at least 1,000,000 points to pass the level! Level 611 Dreamworld.png Level 615 Dreamworld.png|Can you clear all the candy bombs with one additional colour? |-| 8= Level 621 Dreamworld before.png|As with all three colour levels in Reality, we know where this heading. Level 624 Dreamworld.png|Two more colours make this much harder! Level 626 Dreamworld.png Level 631 Dreamworld.png|One more colour and more icing layers is too much! Level 632 Dreamworld.png Level 634 Dreamworld.png|More jellies compared to its Reality counterpart does not make it easier to earn 400,000 points. Level 638 Dreamworld buffed before.png Level 644 Dreamworld.png Level 647 Dreamworld.png Level 648 Dreamworld.png Level 653 Dreamworld.png 654 Dreamworld after.png|Dreamworld is ending, but here is Level 452's enhanced brother with a half amount of moves and 5 more colour bombs! Level 661 Dreamworld.png|Dreamworld has almost came to a final end. Beware, extremely hard for everything here! Category:Galleries